


To Maintain Balance, Restore Harmony, and Heal

by 46hasu



Series: Linked Universe AU [23]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Avatar Korra Era, Avatar: The Legend of Korra References, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46hasu/pseuds/46hasu
Summary: Collection of self-indulgent one-shots that take place in the Avatar AU during the Era of Avatar Korra, where Hyrule is the Avatar raised in the streets with Twilight and Wild.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe AU [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627771
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. Sun and Hyrule

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just want to say these are random works that have been flying through my head for a while and have been written some time ago. But I hope you enjoy reading them anyway!
> 
> This chapter takes place post Book 3 and before Book 4 (think Korra Alone)

“I can’t do it,” Hyrule finally admitted. “I can’t continue doing this Avatar business. Everything I ever did always isn’t good enough or worse, got my brothers hurt. I can never be an Avatar like you.” 

His predecessor watched him with her lips in a thin line. He must have disappointed her as well. How could have not?

He let Ganon escape, he nearly failed to protect the Avatar cycle, and worst of all, he let everyone else fulfill the duties he was born for. All he ever did was run away. 

“Do you want to know a secret?” Sun whispered. “One thing I never told anyone, not even Sky?” 

Hyrule’s curiosity piqued in spite of himself. “What?”

“I am a coward,” she said with a small smile. “I was told I was the Avatar when I turned twelve and that it was my duty to stop the Fire Nation from sending the world into chaos. And I ran away.” 

Hyrule was vaguely familiar with the story. Maybe it was because of their shared spirit as the Avatar. But he remained silent and let her continue.

“My mentors, my friends, my people, my entire culture,” she said, hugging herself. “Gone because of my cowardice.” 

“But you probably couldn’t have done anything,” Hyrule argued. “You were just a kid.” 

“But there is still the possibility that I could have done something,” Sun said calmly. “I could have stayed. I could have mastered the elements as quickly as I could. I could have fought beside my people than disappear for a hundred years. But what’s done is done, the best we could do is move on from what happened.”

“But it’s not easy,” Hyrule said in spite of himself. 

“No, it’s not. But change is necessary if we wish to survive, even at our lowest point. And I want you to know, you will never be an Avatar like me. Give up on that idea.” 

Hyrule stiffened, feeling a little hurt at her words. He admitted the same thing moments ago but to hear it from his predecessors was a whole another pain. 

“Hyrule, look at me,” Sun said gently. And he obliged. “I never want you to be someone like me. I want you to strive for your best self, not a shadow of myself. Could you do that?” 

“But how? How can I do that when I am like this?” 

“When we are at our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change,” Sun said. “The possibilities for what you can accomplish are endless. But for now, start by healing yourself. You have been healing others for far too long.” 

Hyrule swallowed the knot of tears in his throat. “I’ll try,” he said. 

Sun nodded in acceptance before she slowly faded away from his mind. 

Hyrule opened his eyes to find Wild sitting beside him, looking bored out of his mind. He sat up straighter as he met Hyrule’s eyes. “How was it?” 

“Good,” Hyrule signed. “Feel better.” 

Wild sighed in relief at Hyrule’s admittance. “Well, come on then. Sky offered to cook for us.” Hyrule must have made his reluctance clear as Wild laughed. “Don’t worry, I’ve watched him cook. It seems edible.” 

Hyrule slowly stood up at Wild’s reassurance, accepting his brother’s hand for assistance. The setting sun made Wild’s scars look fresh despite the fact it’s been months since he left the healer’s hut. Wild noticed his staring and gave him a smile. “It doesn’t hurt.” 

“But, I can find a way to get rid of it,” Hyrule signed. “I just need to work harder.” 

“Well before you do that,” Wild interrupted him dismissively. “Eat first.” 

Hyrule frowned but dropped the matters. They already argued about it one too many times, they don’t need to keep walking in circles. 

Silently, they made their way back to Sky’s little hut where the scent of freshly made dumplings greeted them. 


	2. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild returns to his brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work takes place post Book 3 and before Book 4 during the three years away from Republic City.

“Wild!” 

He barely had the time to react as the arms wrapped around him tight to the point where he could barely breathe. But Wild didn’t care as he returned his brother’s hug just as fiercely. Only a second passed but Wild’s shoulder was already growing wet from Twilight’s tears, he might have been crying as well from the way he hiccuped. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he was hugged like this by Twilight. 

Well, that wasn’t true. It was years ago, when Wild had innocently asked Twilight if they could go back home to their warm beds, comfortable rooms, and loving parents, instead of sleeping in the streets with no way of knowing if they could eat for the night. Twilight had cried at Wild’s question before hugging him. And that’s when it clicked for Wild that their home was gone. 

“Where have you been?” Twilight suddenly pulled away though his hands still squeezed Wild’s shoulders. His eyes grew wide as he inspected Wild’s bruised eye and cut lips. “What happened?” 

Where should he begin to explain himself? How could he tell everything without digging himself further into his grave?

“I woke up to find Hyrule in near hysterics outside and your bed empty!” Twilight continued, his anger slowly overtaking his relief. “Do you have any idea how worried I have been? You’ve been gone for months! After everything we’ve been through, I had assumed the worst.” 

The truth was a good place to start. “I went after the guy who tattooed you,” Wild blurted out before he could think. “I took care of him.”

The Broken Tattoos carved onto his brother’s skin by the Twili gang. A poor imitation of the Fierce Deity tattoo that pridefully announced survival and strength. The Broken Tattoo marked the opposite. Weak. Pathetic. Broken. 

A mock of the Fire Nation’s pride. 

Twilight stilled at Wild’s confession. He may have pretended not to have cared, but Wild heard him crying himself to sleep one too many times after the tattoos have been carved onto his face. 

“I took care of him,” Wild whispered. “I took care of him.” 

“No,” Twilight shook his head, his eyes wide in horror. “Wild, no. You didn’t.” 

“He’s still alive,” Wild interrupted. “He’s been taken care of, but still alive.”

And his brother dropped. In disappointment? In relief? In exhaustion? 

Wild couldn’t tell. 

“I see,” Twilight muttered before clearing his throat and speaking louder. “I see.”

Wild squeezed his brother’s arm, trying to ground them both. 

“Let’s get you to Hyrule then,” Twilight ushered them both inside. “You need healing.” 


	3. Four and Dot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place years before the main AU plot with Dot as Avatar Kuruk soon after she had lost her fiance to Koh the Face Stealer. 
> 
> Spoilers for the Shadow of Kyoshi books which delve deeper into Avatar Kuruk's life and the sacrifices he made to maintain balance to the world.

Four wasn’t expecting to find Dot bending water in the middle of the night. He thought she had gone off on her boat to return when the sun rises. Maybe she lost her joy in sailing as well. 

He didn’t know how to describe it. It was like watching flower wilt too fast. It was like having the rug pulled underneath him. 

“You should be resting,” he called to the Avatar. “Come on.” 

Her reaction was slow. She would have noticed him approaching a few years ago. When she was still young and spirited. 

Dot turned slowly, her one hand still raised to her chest. The water surrounding the hand pulsed in a low luminescent glow, shining and dimming in the rhythm of a very slow heartbeat. 

Four’s heart prickled as he watched the water. “That’s not how it works,” he said sympathetically. “Believe me.”

“I know,” Dot sighed. “Water can’t heal a broken heart.” 

He dropped down beside her, accepting her weight as she leaned onto him. She was cold to the touch even with her control of body temperature. 

“I miss her,” she mumbled as she dropped the water away and reached for her engagement necklace. 

“I know.” 

“I could have saved her.” 

“It’s not your fault,” Four said again. She never believed him. 

But it was true. No one could have predicted that spirit stealing away her fiancée the night before the wedding. A part of him pessimistically thought the girl was good as dead. There was no way a simple mortal would be able to keep their face being stolen for this long. 

Dot curled in further, her hand still hovering over her engagement necklace. “I could have done more.” 

“You did enough.” 

There was silence. “How much longer?” 

Not very long. But Four couldn’t say that out loud. Her life was dwindling and her annual trips to rescue her fiancée weren’t helping. She would be lucky to live until the end of the year, and she wasn’t even twenty-nine yet. 

“Long enough,” he said instead. “Rest for now. We’ll talk in the morning.” 

The young avatar sighed, leaning further into Four’s arms. “Thank you, Four.” 

“Thank  _ you _ , Avatar.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you are confused, the order of the Avatars in this AU is: 
> 
> Dot (Kuruk) -> Tetra (Kyoshi) -> Hilda (Roku) -> Sun (Aang) -> Hyrule (Korra, main AU) -> Fable (no one in particular, we just thought it would be fun)
> 
> I highly recommend for you to check out the doc linked in the summary of the work if you want to learn more


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild might lose his job for this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place soon after Book 1

_I’m going to get fired for this._

The thought ran back and forth in his head. It should terrify him.

Twilight said he was proud when Wild decided he wanted to follow in Time’s footsteps and serve Republic City as a police force member. But he could see the disappointment in his brother’s eyes as Wild accepted the badge.

Hyrule had smiled brighter than the sun as he gave Wild a tight hug at the announcement. But there was the underlying concern as well. Being a cop wasn’t the safest job in the world, after all. 

Time was probably the most hesitant at Wild’s news. It made sense seeing how Wild didn’t have a lick of education in his name beside the hours of reading in the library. But he stuck his neck out for Wild as he enlisted him to be a detective. And Wild was nothing if not grateful for it. 

He had an opportunity and he refused to waste it. He was always punctual, held his tongue, and put all his effort into the most mundane jobs. He was a perfect employee. If you don’t count all the fights he threw himself into against his colleagues. 

_I’m going to get fired for this._

Wild skipped down the stairs at the thought. 

Frankly, he was surprised he managed to last this long. It was probably because of the paycheck. Even if he was just a rookie detective, a month of pay was better than anything that he and Twilight managed to earn in their lifetime in the streets. 

He slowed his steps as he reached the floor and held his breath. The archive room was usually abandoned this late in the day, but Wild wasn’t taking any chances until he gets what he wants. He usually turned his nose at Twilight’s “jobs” with gangs like the Twili and Hyrule was very much the same when it came to stealing. But Wild was a street rat through and through. He learned it the hard way that if you want something, you had to get it by any means necessary. Besides, his target was hardly worth anything to anyone but him. No one will notice if it’s missing. 

_I’m so going to get fired for this._

The idea shouldn’t thrill him as much as it did. Wild bit his lips as he risked a glance into the archives. No one was there, just as he suspected. 

Wild grinned and slowly stepped in, bending a small flame in his hand to see a little better. The archive room was full of old evidence from cases that were both solved and unsolved. It was precisely the place where Wild expected to find what he was searching for. 

He walked past the boxes labeled with the year and date. A case from two years ago in fall, a case from four years ago in spring. He walked faster until he came across a box with nearly an inch of dust gathered on top of it and the date he was looking for. His heart momentarily lurched at the sight of the box, but he reached for it anyway. This one was bound to have something. 

He pushed the cover open, careful to bend his fire away from the papers. He came across a stack of letters and discarded them aside. It was nothing but bills and business letters that were irrelevant to him. He searched some more, shoving the papers and junk inside. 

Wild bit back a yelp as a sharp metal pierced into his skin. He winced and bought the injured finger up to his mouth, hoping the rusted metal wouldn’t make him sick. When he was convinced the bleeding had stopped, he reached the sharp metal thing and forcefully pulled it out. 

It was a picture frame. He stopped at the ornate pattern of the frame and carefully traced it with his finger. Parts of it were chipped and twisted into awkward angles, but that didn’t matter. The picture frame itself was irrelevant to him. 

* * *

“Chief,” Wild gave a salute. 

“At ease, detective,” Time rolled his eyes. “You’re off duty right now, as am I.” 

“Well, no one can say I don’t try to keep up with the professionals,” Wild shrugged and led Time deeper into Air Temple Island. 

“No,” Time agreed. “But your brother may not like it.” 

Wild tried and failed to keep the frown from his face. Time was right. No one could deny that Wild’s new job drove a wedge between him and Twilight. He was a street rat; he should know how corrupt the law system is. But he still asked Time for a place in the force anyway. 

“No,”’ Wild sighed. “He won’t.” 

“But don’t let it discourage you from the fact that you are one of the finest detectives I have,” Time said. “I heard you played a pivotal role in Mrs. Choi’s case.” 

“That was nothing, sir. All it took was some good questioning.” 

“Are you two seriously talking about work right now?” Wind dropped into the conversation with a frown. “No one here is going to be very happy about that.” 

“Air Nation Leader Wind,” Time gave the traditional salute. “Thank you for hosting the birthday party.” 

“It’s no problem,” Wind waved his hand dismissively. “Twilight is practically a family to us now. The least we could do is host the party, even if it would be a little bigger.” 

“Make it any bigger than this and he won’t be able to handle it,” Wild laughed. He had tried to plan for a bigger party with more people and food, but Twilight refused to be a part of such a thing even if Wild had pointed out that it was the least he deserved. “Let’s start small and plan something a little bigger next year.” 

With the way Wind grinned, Wild could tell the kid was already planning something. It didn’t take a detective to know that. 

He spotted Twilight with a humble suit on in the middle of Air Temple courtyard, frowning at the decorations. Hyrule stood beside him, talking about something that Wild could not yet make out. 

“What’s with the frown?” Wild approached his brothers. “It’s your birthday!” 

Twilight merely blinked at Wild’s question as he gave a polite nod to Time. “I know. But it feels like it’s a little too much.” 

“Nonsense,” Wild waved his hand. “We’re behind on celebrating anyway. We missed like ten years of birthdays from living on the streets.” 

Twilight’s frown remained. 

“And if it makes you feel better, we can also celebrate the Equalist’s downfall today,” Hyrule put in. “Republic City is safe again for now.” 

“Then we should be celebrating you,” Twilight said. “You are the one who ended the Equalist movement as the Avatar.” 

Hyrule winced. He was still not used to being referred to as the Avatar openly. “Yeah, but the President of Republic City already thanked me. So we can focus mostly on your birthday.” 

“Why don’t we go greet our guests?” Wild said before Twilight could argue some more. “It’s rude to keep them waiting and we can get to the cake faster.” 

The birthday party was probably the most fun Wild ever had in a long while. It was a small informal party with few guests in attendance, but it only added to the charm. Twilight wouldn’t care for a large crowd anyway. 

The real fun, however, was the food. Wind’s grandmother had gone above and beyond to prepare the party food and the cake. Wild cut an extra slice of cake for himself as Twilight was practically dragged towards the stack of gifts. 

Wild continued to eat as he watched Twilight carefully unwrap the gifts with Hyrule sitting beside him. His eyebrows furrowed at the presents that they could never have afforded just a year ago. But he smiled and thanked them all for the gifts. 

As Twilight reached for the small parcel wrapped in red, Wild stood up. “Oh, that’s from me.” 

His brother briefly hesitated at that. “You didn’t have to.” 

“Oh, it was nothing really,” Wild shrugged him off. “Open it. I want to see your reaction.” 

Twilight stared down at the wrapping some before finally undoing the ribbon. Hyrule softly gasped as the red wrapping fell away while Twilight stiffened. 

“Is that--?” Hyrule asked, his head tilted down at the picture with a new frame. 

“Our parents,” Wild nodded. “Look, Twilight has our dad’s nose.” 

A young couple smiled at the camera, oblivious to their terrible fate. Two children were in their arms, one smiling crookedly at the camera and the other one was barely a toddler. Wild didn’t remember them much, but his mother’s smile certainly matched the ones he could recall. 

Hyrule smiled. “And you have your mother’s eyes.” 

“They would have loved you, Hyrule,” Wild said despite his lack of memories. “I am sure of it.” 

“How?” Twilight said, his eyes scanning over the picture with disbelief. “I thought everything burned down.” 

“Some things were salvaged,” Wild said. “Like this photo.” 

“But where did you get it?” Twilight asked, looking up at last. His eyes misted with tears. 

Wild hesitated, his eyes shooting up to Time. “I managed.” 

Twilight didn’t miss his brief glance. “Are you going--” 

“What does it matter?” Wild interrupted. “I’m quitting.” 

There was a shocked silence. 

“Quitting?” Hyrule asked. “Like as a detective?” 

“Yep. I only took the job because the pay seemed good.” No need to mention the real reason why he became a detective. It proved to be a failure anyway. “But the work was _so_ boring and dreadful. I honestly had a better time working in the library for pocket money.” 

“Really?” Twilight asked, his eyes full of hope. 

“Really.” Wild nodded. 

Twilight whooped as he shot out of his seat and threw his arms around Wild. “Best birthday gift ever!” 

Wild laughed. “I hope you mean the picture.” 

“I mean both.” 

Wild looked towards Time, who was grinning at the brothers. He softly sighed in relief, knowing that he didn’t disappoint the chief. “Alright, let’s get some more of that cake.”


	5. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the events of this chapter happen way before Book 1 starts where Hyrule meets Wild for the first time

Twilight had told him to stay inside the library. Repeatedly. 

But Wild couldn’t help it as his legs carried him out of the library to the chilly winter air and the little abandoned lot. There was nothing here but a pile of discarded boxes and overgrown weeds. But the great library covered it from the view of any passersby and none of its windows faced in its direction. 

The knowledge that he was now alone sent a thrill through his blood. Power thrummed through him, demanding to be unleashed. And he did, slowly at first. 

He thrust his hand out, bending a spark of flame and pulling it back to his body. He let it build up heat and energy before shoving it forward in a powerful thrust. Already he felt relaxed and so much better. But he continued to bend fire in numerous forms that he studied in the library. He let out a little laugh as his long kick created a perfect arch of fire. 

Once he was sure that his head was clear enough, Wild forced himself to still. This was going to be a tricky process. 

He could count how many times he did it right with only one hand and lost track of the number of times it blew up in his face. Thankfully, his failed attempts didn’t leave him with any noticeable injuries. 

The books were a little too vague for his liking and he could barely find any more information. But that didn’t stop him from trying. 

He inhaled slowly and exhaled before he moved into position. He drew a little circle and another before focusing all his leftover energy. He felt it course through from his stomach to heart to his arms and eventually his fingertips. 

The air turned electric as his hair slowly swayed. Wild thrust out his hand as the energy escaped in a form of lighting. It hit the wooden fence and left a little mark of soot. 

And Wild let himself celebrate as his heartbeat slowed and his body relaxed. The books he read led him to believe that lighting was a powerful form of bending, but he could manage little sparks that could send a small shock. Not that he was interested in learning a powerful move like that. He just wanted a way to get rid of all this energy pent up in his body. 

“Wow,” a small voice whispered. 

Wild whipped around to find a tan-skinned kid with wide eyes looking at him. His hair was a tangled mess that fell past his shoulders, covering nearly half of his face. Panic and fear kicked in as Wild found himself shoving the kid against a wall. He tightened his hold on the kid’s collar, trying to think of a way out of this situation. 

Twilight had warned him that fire benders weren’t treated very kindly in Republic City due to old grudge from the Hundred Year War and despiteful Earth Kingdom citizens who had their land taken away for the city. Lone fire bending children were taken away from the streets by terrible people and came back with awful tattoos on their faces. Wild had never personally seen those tattoos but he heard enough stories. 

It was meant to be a mark of weakness and invalidity. The complete opposite of the Fierce Deity tattoos which symbolizes strength and survival. 

“Are you okay?” the kid asked, snapping Wild back to reality. His eyes were filled with concern as Wild’s grip tightened on his collar. 

The kid certainly looked like an earth kingdom citizen with the trademark green colors. But there was something off about him. His skin was warm to the touch despite the chilly winter air and his lips weren’t chapped either. No one that wasn’t a fire bender could stay this warm in weather like this. Not to mention the scent of smoke and ash that was coming from this kid. 

“I’ve never seen anyone do that before,” the kid said, still calm despite being pinned to the wall. “Can you teach me?” 

“I--” Wild started only to feel clawing on his exposed ankle. He looked down to find a rat furiously scratching at him. He let out a little yelp as he dropped the kid, trying to kick the rat off. 

“Four, no!” The kid reached for the rat. “It’s okay, I’m not hurt.” 

Wild watched in amazement as the rat stood down and climbed up the kid’s extended arm, perching itself neatly on his shoulder. It still kept its leery eyes on him but seemed to relax being near the kid. 

“Sorry,” the kid said, a little embarrassed. “He is usually friendly.” 

It sure didn’t look like it. But maybe that was because Wild had pinned this baby faced kid to the wall. 

“So can you teach me?” 

“Teach you?” Wild found himself asking. 

“Yes, the sparky thing you just did,” the kid asked again, his eyes wide in wonder. “I already know some basics with fire bending, so you don’t have to worry about me being bad.” 

That wasn’t what Wild was worried about. He was worried that this kid would openly say that he is a fire bender. Did he not know the dangers?

Someone like him shouldn’t be alone in these streets without protection. Unwanted images of this kid appeared in Wild’s thoughts. If he were to be found by the wrong people, then he would certainly get tattooed or worse. Wild shook his head to clear the gruesome thought of this kid with bloodied black tattoos on his face. 

Twilight had done his best to protect Wild after their parents vanished, Wild should follow in his brother’s footsteps and do the same. 

“Come on,” Wild extended his hand out. “You can stay with me until your parents come to you.” 

The kid flinched back. “My parents…” he said weakly, almost as if trying to argue. “They…” 

Wild frowned in sympathy. “That’s okay. You can stay with me. I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

The kid hesitated for a moment before accepting Wild’s extended hand. “Okay.” 

Wild held on firmly as he took the kid into the library, keeping a wary eye on the rat. “The librarians aren’t going to let him in though.” 

The rat seemed to understand what Wild said and climbed down the kid’s shoulder to the ground. The kid let out a weak sound of protest only for it to die down as the rat stood on its hind legs and squeaked. 

He gave a weak nod as the rat scurried away from Wild’s sight. 

“Your friend can find you again,” Wild said gently though he didn’t understand what he just witnessed. “Let’s go inside for now. It will get colder later.” 

“Okay.” 

“By the way, what is your name?” 

There was a pause. “Hyrule.” 


End file.
